


Stowaway

by crownedAxo



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Tales From The SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, Web Series: Tales from the SMP - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: Accidental kidnapping, Butler Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Greek Mythology Reference, Tales from the SMP: The Masquerade, Tales from the SMP: The Wild West, This is abt sir billiam and the butler, Web Series: Tales from the SMP, Weep, and def not abt the actual ppl, bc technoblade, finally a tag, its abt theseus, no beta we die like karl, not c!techno and c!ranboo, the butler paralles tommy, the orphan from the wild west is the butler, this was so hard to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 18:47:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30127230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownedAxo/pseuds/crownedAxo
Summary: Sir Billiam III successfully robs the small western town of their gold. And a child?
Relationships: Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 42





	Stowaway

**Author's Note:**

> pls this was so hard to tag whyyyyyy. warning for accidental kidnapping. lemme know if i need to add any more warnings

Sir Billiam cackles as he rides the stolen horse out of the barren city. This wasn’t his usual way of making money. Usually he would take time to extort the poor, but it was between him or those bandits so he took what his cart could carry and ran. He grabbed a fresh horse on the way out and didn’t look back, not that anyone would chase him anyway, the sheriff was incompetent. The moon rises and he stops for the night. He’s still a couple of days away from the new mansion… He opens the cart and looks around for his food barrel. He should have some bread stored. Opening the barrel, he finds a child who shakes his malnourished body in fear, dirt surrounding his eyes and making him look like a raccoon.. “Wha- Who are you? How did you get in my ca- HAVE YOU BEEN EATING MY FOOD?” The apple cores and bread crumbs at the bottom of the barrel answer the question for him. “Please, I’ll do anything just please don’t throw me out I have nowhere to go-” “Anything?” The child nods and Billiam runs through his options. He could let him go and he could tell the whole town the direction he was going. He could kill him and leave the body for some rando to find. Or… “What’s your name?” “I- I don’t have one, my parents weren’t alive long enough to give me one.” One more moment of thought. “I won’t throw you out, but you will have to work for me now. You will be my butler. You will serve me and do as I say and I will teach you and care for you, and if you betray me I will throw you out into the wild.” “Thank you, thank you I’ll never betray you sir.” Billiam waves his hand, “Yeah yeah, just don’t talk to me.” He pushes past the orphan to grab the bread behind him. He splits it in half and hands half to the boy, who hesitantly grabs it and crawls out of the barrel. “Do… Do I get a name?” Billiam sighs, “I suppose… Your name shall be… Butler.” Butler nods and bites into the bread, tearing into it like an animal. When the boy falls asleep in the back of the cart, Billiam covers him with a rug. A small voice echoes in his head, “Welcome home, Theseus.”


End file.
